The Eldest
by styx.gone.crazy
Summary: What if Caroline Forbes had an older sister? Alice Sadie Forbes is Caroline's sister. She graduated and then left town. She hasn't visited the small town of Mystic Falls ever since, but when she receives some interesting news she decides to stay in Mystic falls for awhile. M.F has secrets but when Alice enters chaos begins. ON HOLD.
1. prologue

**This is just the prologue so it's short, like really short.**

**~Styx**

Prologue

Stefan and Elena rushed through the back door since the ass of a cop didn't let them leave from the front door. Just as they turned the corner they stopped dead. Sheriff Forbes had a gun out. Two cops were struggling to hold a vervained Lexi while Damon Salvatore had a stake pointed right above her heart.

Everything seemed to go into slow motion. Just as Damon was about to stake her there was a blur and Damon was now on the other side of the road, both cops holding Lexi were knocked unconscious on the floor while Sheriff Forbes gun clattered on the ground. Before anyone else had time to react Lexi was grabbed and gone. No one saw anything of the 'person' who caused any of this besides a blur of blonde hair.

Everyone stood gaping at the scene.

The one question running through everybody's mind was answered by the one who caused all of this mess.

Damon Salvatore.

"What the hell just happened?"


	2. Chapter 1

The nineteen year old teenage girl looked out the window at the trees as she and a man drove towards town.

"We're almost there Alice." The man said, making a smirk pull at the edges of her full pink lips.

Her sharp blue eyes looked at him, scanning his handsome features before turning back to stare out the window. She saw the _Welcome to Mystic Falls _sign up ahead and ran her fingers through her long blonde hair. A sinister look falling onto her gorgeous face.

"Well then, let's wreak Havoc."

The man just chuckled.

The man had been giving the pretty blonde not so subtle glances during the ride to the Lockwood mansion. She turned her face to look at him a seductive grin claiming her lips.

"I know I'm hot Mason but eyes on the road."

Mason laughed and pulled up onto the Lockwood driveway. He cut of the engine and looked at her.

"Do they know you're here?" he asked her. By the mischievous twinkle in her blue eyes he already knew his answer.

"No."

Mason just shook his head a grin playing at his lips and got out of the truck. He walked up to where another teenager was standing with his arms folded over his chest. "So the black sheep returns."

"Tyler?" Mason said, recognizing his nephew.

Tyler nodded, giving him a small smile. "Yeah."

Mason smiled at his young nephew. "What happened to you ? In my mind you're twelve years old."

"Well that's two years older than the last time you saw me, Uncle Mason." Tyler replies, in a snarky tone. The blonde, who neither noticed came out of the truck, decided to make her presence known.

"Damn, Tyler puberty hit you well." She said in amusement.

Tyler's eyes widened and his mouth opened in surprise when he looked at the girl. Long blonde ringlets fell down to her back. Striking blue eyes. A light tan and all the confidence one could have. This was Alice Forbes, Caroline's older hot sister who hasn't been to Mystic falls for three years.

"Alice!"

"The one and only little wolf." Little wolf had been her nickname to him for a long time and he missed it. He missed her. "What no hug?"

The teenage boy smiled before embracing his long lost friend while Mason looked on. The broke apart after a few moments. "Come on inside."

Alice Forbes was welcomed with open arms and mingled with the residents of Mystic Falls, though it was one of the last thing she wanted to do. She and Tyler had talked for a bit until he had to go host and thank people for coming and accept their 'heartfelt' apologies and what not. It was seriously a load of bullshit, Mayor Lockwood was a dick and most people knew that. Mason was speaking with his sister-in-law aka Tyler's mother, Carol Lockwood. She liked the woman but sometimes she was a world class bitch.

"Excuse me, I have to go to the restroom." She lied smoothly to the elderly lady currently talking to her.

She walked down the hall when she saw Elena and some guy with green eyes who she knew was Stefan Salvatore. She couldn't help but roll her eyes in annoyance as she glided across the room toward them, her black stilettos making no noise. Elena and her never really got along, something about her just rubbed me the wrong way. She knew it wasn't Elena when she reached them but she played along giving her friend a subtle smirk that Stefan didn't notice.

"Hello Elena. You must be Stefan Salvatore I've heard so much about you."

He was immediately on guard. I could tell by the way he automatically tensed. There really was no need for it as long as he didn't get in her way.

"Yes that's my name, who are you?" Stefan asked, looking at her curiously.

"Alice Forbes, Caroline's older sister." I said giving him my hand to shake and a charming smile that made so many men swoon.

He looked surprised but quickly hid it. "Caroline has a sister?"

I was expecting the question because to me Stefan Salvatore was an open book. "Yes. It was nice meeting you Stefan, bye _Elena." _My voice dripping in sarcasm that only she seemed to catch. _Elena _sent me a smile that looked so much liked Elena's that if I didn't know better I wouldn't be able to tell the difference, but I did know better.

After looking around for Tyler for twenty minutes, I finally found him. I saw him and Jeremy in his dads office with a flask in his hand and grinned.

"In your case it was true. My dad was a dick." Tyler said moodily. _it was the truth, sorry little wolf._

"Yeah, yeah he was." Jeremy agreed. Tyler looked up at him, slightly surprised. He then noticed me leaning on the door with my arm folded lazily across my chest. I snorted.

Jeremy looked up surprised from the sudden sound before his eyes went the size of saucers. "Alice!"

I smiled brightly at him, glad that Jeremy didn't forget her. "Hey, Jer-Bear."

Jeremy smiled so wide it looked like it would rip his face and rushed over to her, embracing her tightly. I finally broke off the hug and ruffled his hair good-naturally. "Glad you remembered me."

"Please who else has a tattoo on their wrist saying _going to Mcdonalds for a salad is like going to a prostitute for a hug_." He said, nodding to my quote tattoo on my right wrist. I had gotten that after a party four years ago while I was drunk off my ass.

Tyler snorted. "I still remember when you woke up and saw the tattoo. We all expected you to scream but all you did was laugh. Down right laughed." We all chuckled at that. It was true I thought the quote was so funny I almost peed.

"So are you staying, for good?" Jeremy asked.

I almost wanted to shake my head in disbelief they all know I don't like this town and suggesting I stay here for good I almost choked, but I didn't I just smiled sadly. "Sorry Jer. I am staying for awhile but not for good. When have I ever been a small town girl."

He nodded like he knew I was going to say that which he probably did.

"So when did you get back?" He asked changing the subject.

I went to answer, but Tyler beat me to it. "She drove down here with my Uncle Mason. Hey, why were you with him anyways?"

I just looked at him wiggling my eyebrows. He looked at me in complete surprise.

"You and Mason!" he exclaimed loudly. Causing Jeremy to finally understand who just gaped at me. They both just shook their heads at me.

"Leave it to Alice to hook up with my uncle." Tyler muttered but I still heard him and smirked. He held out a flask. "I found this in his desk." I reached forward and took it, taking a long swig from it.

"Yup. That was just what I needed." I said before handing it to Jer.

Jeremy looked hesitant to take it. "He won't mind, he's dead." Tyler said.

_Ouch _but it did the trick.

Jeremy nodded and took the flask. "Yeah, you know what, sure. Why not?" He brought it to his lips but was interrupted by Mason.

"Hey, what's going on in here Tyler?"

"Nothing. Nothing."

Mason looked over at a nervous Jeremy, then at me but I just smirked. He held his hand out for the flask. Before he could take it, I grabbed it from Jer's hand and took another swig. Jeremy just looked at me, shaking his head and walked out the room. I went over to Mason pecked his lips, handed him the flask and caught up to Jeremy.

Elena Gilbert noticed her brother with me and her eyes widened. We both stopped when we noticed her coming over.

"Hey Lena, look who's back." Jeremy said.

Elena eyed me up and down while I noticed a hint of envy in her eyes and I smirked.

"What are you doing here? I mean when did you like get here?" She asked.

I just shrugged. "Just came to visit my family and friends."

"How long are you staying?"

"I haven't decided. A while, at least." Elena nodded but I knew she wasn't satisfied with my answer.

"Caroline's going to be so happy to see you."

My eyes widened. "Oh shit. I totally forgot that I wasn't going to see Caroline at the hospital. Got to go! Bye guys."

I was in the woods quite a distance from the Lockwood mansion. I looked around to make sure no one was around. Once I knew no one was here I called out. "Kat! Kitty-Kat come on I need a ride. Kaaaaat."

There was a swoosh of the wind and the next thing I know Kat's right in front of me. I grinned.

"You called."

I threw my arms around her in a hug. "It's been way too long."

She returned the hug and laughed. It didn't matter what other people said and thought about Katherine being an evil bitch who only cared for herself because I knew that wasn't true. Sure she could be cold and sinister but she was my best friend and basically a sister to me in everything but blood. I loved her and I knew she loved me. We unwrapped ourselves from the hug.

"Can you take me to the hospital? I want to see Caroline." I knew she would say yes but I asked anyways.

"Sure thing. Anything for you Ali."

I smiled and hopped on her back. "Chop-Chop my sexy peasant!"

Kat laughed and brought me right across the hospital. Before I got off her back I asked her a question. "Where are you staying?"

"Right outside of town in Mrs. Flowers hotel, why?"

I placed my face in her neck just because it was comfortable.

"Well I have a secluded place that belongs just to me and you're welcome to stay there with me. No other vampire can get in without my permission." I told her.

"Hell yes. I wouldn't want to stay in that hotel another day if I don't have to." Was her answer and I expected her to say yes anyways so I wasn't surprised.

"Well then you have my permission to come in my house Kat. See you then." I hopped off her back and went into the hospital building.

After the receptionist told me which room was Caroline's I speed down to it. When I walked in I saw Caroline watching Jerseys Shore. When she looked up her eyes went the size of dinner plates. I noticed her bottom lip tremble and I knew she was going to cry. I rushed over to her and wrapped my arms around her. That's when the waterworks started.

"Ali is this really you? Am.. am I dreaming?" Her voice was barely a whisper but I heard her loud and clear. I immediately felt guilty. I did call her and Skype her once in a while but I never really saw her for three years.

"Shh.. yes it's me. I'm here munch." I whispered to her. She hugged me even tighter at the sound of the pet name I gave her when she was on eight years old. She let go after a couple of minutes.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her.

"I feel so much better than yesterday but the doctor said I can only leave tomorrow morning." she told me with a small frown and I laughed.

"Alright munch how about I take you shopping tomorrow to make up for the days you've been in this nasty hospital. I mean seriously look at that gown! Don't these people have any sense of fashion. I would rather wear plaid then wear that hideous thing! Those people are not in their right mind, it's not like they're the ones on the receiving end to wear that...that foul piece of fabric, It can't even be called fabric because it's so horrid. And just look at that color! It's one of the ugliest shades of blue I have ever seen, It should go straight to hell! It's as if they're trying to humiliate us!" I ranted. Caroline just laughed. I narrowed my eyes at her. She saw this a quickly shut her mouth but I could tell she was trying not to giggle. "And they call me bad." She muttered but I heard it anyways. I pursed my lips in a thin line. Fashion was a completely and utterly serious subject. Care just shook her head and smiled at me to which I couldn't help but smile back at. "I'd love to go shopping with you." I nodded in satisfaction.

I caught up with Caroline with all the drama that's been going on in this crazy little town. I thought about everything in my head but then stopped short and narrowed my eyes at her. "You aren't telling me something."

I saw her gulp and cast her eyes down to her hands. "Caroline Willow Forbes what aren't you telling me?" I all but demanded her with my hands on my hips.

"I..It's nothing really Ali. Really I mean it was just a small problem there's nothing to worry about now." She told me in a timid voice and I knew right there and then something was wrong.

"Tell. Me. Now. All of it Caroline."

"Ok.. It's just Elena's dating Stefan and when he first came to school he was all hot and well he still is hot but I tried to get him to notice me but nooo it's all about Elena! It's always Elena and he showed interest in her so I had to back down again it was like Matt all over again. But then Damon, Stefan's older brother asked me out well he took me to bed and we kind of became girlfriend and boyfriend. I mean like the sex was amazing it was like a scandalous and steamy kind of sex, but then Elena found out that he was hurting me. Though I don't know if he was really hurting me, it seemed like he would kiss me but then he bit me and I let him! I let Damon Salvatore all over my body and i'm so confused it's like part of my mind is blank!" Once she finished she was sobbing again. I wrapped my arms around her and she held onto me. On the outside I was calm and soothing her but in the inside I was fuming. Caroline fell asleep from exhaustion and all the tears she shed tonight. I silently laid her down covered her with a blanket and left the room.

It was already around 4:30pm and visiting hours were pretty much over. Instead of going straight out of the hospital I silently covered the security camera with a black piece of cloth without being seen and slipped into the room that holds all of the blood bags. I was glad I brought a large purse with me. I headed over to the glass cabinets and grabbed as many as I could, stuffed them in my purse went back out the room too the cloth off and headed the other direction.

Once I got outside I headed back to the forest. I called Kat again, Kat always seemed to know where I was and I always knew when she was near it was like some freaky kind of link but it had its uses. I felt the air move and knew that she was behind me. I saw her leaning lazily against a tree. I tossed her a blood bag and she caught it with ease.

"You know me so well AB positive. Thanks Ali."

I just grinned at her. "What are best friends for."

When she finished it I took the trash and put it in my purse, which I would never use again.

"Where do you want me to take you Sadie?" She asked using my middle name. I just shook my head she normally called me Sadie or Ali, she never uses my real name.

"How about we go shopping Kat? You and me against the world." I told her excitedly. She just laughed at me. Whenever I'm around Kat she makes me feel like we can do anything and it makes me a bit hyperactive sometimes. "No but seriously I want to see the new clothing here. Shoes too, definitely shoes." She nodded her head and I hopped onto her back.

**Ok so that was chapter one I hope you guys like it. Please review and leave comment, I would appreciate it. In the next chapter:**

**Katherine turns Caroline into a Vampire. Alice gets deranged with anger at Katherine. Its the full moon and Mason turns into a wolf at the party. One of Alice's secrets get found out.**

**Until next time!**

**~styx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter two:**

Alice knocked on the door to the Lockwood mansion. She was here for Mason. Apparently there was this carnival that her sister was suppose to set up but since Caroline was in the hospital it backfired, making Elena in charge. The door opened showing a surprised looking Carol.

"Hello Alice, I didn't know you were coming". Carol opened the door wider letting me in.

"I don't mean to intrude Carol. I'm just here for Mason."

She smiled at me and went to call my boyfriend. He descended the stairs wearing a light grey sweatshirt, a greyish blue shirt and brown khakis. Damn. He looked good in everything. It seemed as if I wasn't the only one checking the other out because his eyes roamed over my white lace crop top, maroon skirt that showed my long legs -his eyes lingering there a bit longer- and maroon gold studded heels. Mason and I got into his black Ford Bronco and drove toward the schools Bronco.

Mason and I walked over to where Tyler was arm wrestling some jocks. He seemed to be winning. I smiled mischievously at Mason and he seemed to know where my train of thoughts were going. Mason took off his sweatshirt and winked at me. I gave him a dazzling smile in return.

"I bet I can take you"

"Bring it on, surfer boy" was Tylers reply.

Mason and Tyler joined hands and the bell rang signaling for them to start. Mason was smirking while Tyler struggled to beat him. I knew Mason was just playing with Ty but he didn't know that. Mason waited a few seconds before slamming Tyler's hand onto the table. "Is that it?" Mason asked with a cocky smile.

"Alright he's the champ. Who's next?" Tyler asked admitting defeat.

I walked behind Mason giving him small seductive kisses on the side of his neck. I could practically hear him restrain a moan. With the full moon coming up the urges and sexual tension was running high and I just loved to tease him.

"Stefan wants to go next!" Damon Salvatore called out, ruining my moment but I didn't let it deter my mood because I was going to get some tonight.

"Sure i'll give it a shot". He walked up to the table but his gaze was fixed intently on me and I could feel that Mason didn't like that so I rubbed small circles on his shoulder to calm him down. He was extra possessive due to the full moon coming up. Stefan and Mason clasped hands.

"My brother thinks I can beat you"

Mason scoffed while I let a small smirk pull at the corner of my lips. Vampire or not they didn't stand a chance with the moon so high.

"Well you brother's wrong". The bell rang and I watched as my boyfriend's muscles rippled making me smile in delight. After a few seconds Mason won while Stefan left in disbelief. Mason high fived Tyler and turned toward me. I pulled him closer and gave him a mind blowing kiss.

I continued to watch Mason win match after match. I could beat them all even Mason but that would look suspicious so I didn't do anything but watch him. I didn't mind it gave an amazing few of Masons toned arms.

I left Mason after telling him I would meet him back at the Lockwood Mansion.

I talked to Matt for a bit but he was worried about Caroline acting strangely and said that she was here at the carnival. I decided to look for Caroline because I wanted to know what was up. I did not like what I found at all. There was a mans body on a truck while Caroline had blood all over her mouth. Damon was holding her with a stake behind her back ready to kill her. Before I could do anything Stefan zoomed past and pushed Damon away from her. I rushed up to Caroline taking her face in my hands. I already had a thought on who could have done this and it was making my blood boil.

"Caroline. Caroline look at me" when she looked up at me I could see the fear and the tear waiting to be unshed. " What happened? Are you hurt? Who did this to you?" I asked her in a rush, looking her over again making sure that she was okay. Just as she was about to answer Bonnie Bennett came in looking completely distraught at the sight making me want to roll my eyes. I didn't dislike Bonnie but I didn't like her either.

"No. You're not...you.. you can't be." Bonnie ran up to her as well and took hold of her arm.

"Bonnie…" The desperate tone in Caroline's voice made me want to wring the little witches neck. Bonnie's eye were wide with disbelief and terror. Not like Caroline could harm her so I couldn't understand why she was so afraid.

"I.. I can't believe this is happening." Bonnie's voice held so much disgust that it took all of me not to kill her now. It wasn't Carolines fault that this happened so she couldn't blame her at all.

"Come on don't pout about it, we've got a body to bury." Damon said to Bonnie before looking over to Elena. "Thought you were calling the shots. No? Hmm. Sucks to be you buddy". Damon said to the corpse before dropping down to the ground in pain. Everybody seemed to forget that I was here and I was fine with that. I held onto Carolines terrified form. She was shaking as she hugged me. I bet she was confused as hell and I would be to if I were her . When this drama all blows over I would be taking Caroline back home.

The hose started to move and came out, flowing towards Damon. I knew exactly what was going to happen but I didn't care the man rapd and molested my sister. He could die for all I care.

"I told you what would happen if anyone else got hurt." Bonnie said making fire start to light up dramatically. Caroline whimpered against me at the sight of the fire. It also unnerved me making me move a large amount of steps back with my sister. I still didn't like fire. Not one bit.

"I didn't do this". Damon screamed out in pain, clutching his head.

"Bonnie this wasn't his fault". Elena tried to reason. Dear god Elena shut up for once and let the man die.

"Everything that happens is his fault Elena".

"Bonnie, what are you doing?" She was nearing hysterics I could tell by how her voice pitched an octave higher, when Bonnis made the fire flare higher, going faster toward Damon. "Bonnie, stop it!" the fire spread more and reached Damon. "Bonnie, stop it, you're going to kill him!" I wouldn't mind that.

"BONNIE!" Damn that girl can screech. Elena jumped over the fire and grabbed Bonnie. The fire retreated down and Damon. Shoot, I was looking forward to seeing his corpse rot in hell.

"Why… why did you stop me?"

"Because this isn't us! Bonnie this can't be us." Oh the ever so dramatic Elena Gilbert everybody. They looked at Damon still lying on the ground before hugging it out. Dear god, when will it stop. I took Caroline home and invited her in since she was a vampire now and needed permission. i stayed with her until she fell asleep.

I went straight toward the Lockwood Mansion and strode inside, my heels making no noise. When I went to Mason's room I leant up against the doorframe watching him undress. He smiled at me and I walked seductively toward him helping him unbutton his shirt. I pulled him towards me and he quickly met my lips. What was a sweet and delicate kiss soon turned into a heavy make out. He pushed me onto the bed while I kicked off my heels. He ripped off my top while I pouted.

"I liked that top". He just smirked at nibbled on my lip electing a moan from me. We came apart as he took off his trousers and me my skirt. Mason met my lips again as our tongues ravished each other. He started kissing down my neck toward my breasts. He unclipped my polyvore black lace trim balconette bra and started kissing them roughly. The night went on with our moans, sweat and love.

I ran through the woods in short black spandex shorts with red trimming and a matching sports bra. I came across the Lockwood Estate and went down into the cellar. I took a drink from my water bottle to keep me hydrated even though I wasn't even tired. I looked around as I waited, walking forward and opening the gate door. There were old chains hanging from the ceiling and werewolf scratch marks on the walls. I heard footsteps behind me and smiled. I turned around to see a shirtless Mason in shorts. Let me tell you it was a sight to behold with the sweat glistening on his body.

"Took you long enough". I told him with a teasing smile. Wrapping my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Last night was a blast and I could totally get down and dirty right here right now with how hot he looked. I grinned when I felt his hands start creeping up tracing my defined curves. Deciding to play with him I slapped his hands away.

"Not now."

He pouted childishly. "Why not."

I just grinned but then turned serious. "Do you think it's good enough for your transformation?"

He nodded. "I just have to get new chains and it should be alright."

"What about the moonstone? Did you get it?"

He shook his head and ran his hand through his curly hair in a sexy motion making me lick my lip in want. The man knew how to get me going. "Not yet but don't worry I'll get it." He took my face in his hands and pecked my lips. I pressed my forehead against his.

"Don't stress too much about it. I'll just tell Kat that she's going to have to wait some more." We continued to kiss some more. Mason pushed me against the stone wall roughly and started kiss my neck, going lower between my breast. I groaned softly feeling his hardness against my core. I shoved him lightly and smirked.

"Nah ah ah, you have to catch me first." I ran out of there with speed no human should possess. I heard him cuss at me for getting him worked up. I just laughed at him.

I got a call from Little Wolf telling me to come to the swimming hole for a party. I put on my white criss cross bikini top and my white stringed bikini bottom. I picked a pair of ripped jean shorts,a grey crop top that showed my bare stomach, grey sandals and my ray ban wayfarers. When I got there, there was over forty people and the party was in full swing. Tyler came over and made a sexual remark about Amy Bradley's ass making me scoff and roll my eyes.

"Oh what, jealous?" Tyler asked with a cocky smirk. Dear god help me now.

"Hell no I have my hunk of meat over there." I pointed to where Mason just stopped his car. He looked over and I gave him a wink. I walked toward Mason when Tyler wandered over to Matt and Caroline. I stripped my clothes off leaving me in my bikini. I got quite a few wolf whistles but a glare from Mason made them quiet down. I wrapped my arms around him pushing my breast up his back, which he would definitely feel and the fact tonight was a full moon his emotions were heightened. I put my lips close to his ear. "Jealous much."

He groaned in arousal at the clear display of seduction I was giving him. He wrapped his arms around me and pushed me into him. "You're mine." He growled. The possessiveness and animalistic tone he took had me completely turned on.

I smirked at him. "And don't you forget it."

He nuzzled his face into my neck and whispered. "You know they all have to be gone by Nightfall, right?"

I nodded my head. They had to leave or Mason wouldn't be able to transform because he would probably hurt everybody, not that I would let him. "I'll make sure they're gone, now you have to go. Shoo." He unwrapped his arms around me giving me one last kiss and got back into his car and driving into a more secluded area.

I walked back to where the party was playing in my sexy white bikini with a devilish smirk aware of all the eyes that were on me. "Alice!"

I looked over to Tyler waving me over. I strut over to him with all the confidence in the world.

"Yes?"

"What were you and Mason talking about?"

I rose my eyebrows at him and smile mischievously. "You really want to know?"

Noticing the look on my face he backtracked. "Never mind."

I nodded. "Well I don't know about you but I'm going to get me some Liquor."

I walked towards the old cellar. I told Mason I would meet up with him there to help his transformation. I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard a scream. Not just any scream.

Mason.

Shit, that didn't sound like he was in the cellar at all. I looked at the moon and ran to where I heard him scream. Shit. Mason was hunched over chained to a tree.

"Damn it Mason what happened, why aren't you in the cellar." I asked him with wide eyes and I reached him.

"Ty.. Tyler" Was all he managed to say before screaming out in agony. I took his face in my hands.

"Shit Mason this isn't going to hold you."

He let out a pained gasp.

"Leave."

"No."

"Le.. Leave Alice!"

"No Mason we're in this together got it." I bit my lip and looked at him. I knew what to do and I wasn't going to hesitate. "Alright I'm not going to let you hurt anybody okay. Let's get in the car. I am going to shift with you okay, I have complete control of my wolf so we'll be okay. Okay" I already started to unchain him and bring him into the car.

"You.. you don't have.. to…" He was cut off with another pained shout.

We both got into the car. When his eyes turned amber I knew that was my cue. Shifting for me was still painful but I shifted many times before so it was bearable. The next thing we know we're both in our wolf forms.

**Third Pov.**

Stefan and Caroline were running as fast as they could. They could hear the growls of the wolf that jumped from Mason's car. A werewolf bite was said to be fatal to vampires so they were trying to get the hell out of there. They stumbled into Tyler Lockwood in a clearing. Tyler walked up to them looking suspicious as ever.

"Hey! What are you two doing?" He asked.

Stefan stepped forward looking equally wary. "What are you doing?"

Suddenly, Mason, in werewolf form, jumped out of nowhere and tackled Caroline to the ground. Before anyone could do anything another wolf, a grey one almost silver with the prettiest shade of ice blue eyes, tackled Mason away from Caroline, Stefan and Tyler. The mysterious wolf growled warningly at Mason, the voice carrying around the clearing full of dominance making Mason cower in submission. It was clear that the grey wolf was superior. The wolf turned around gracefully looking straight at Caroline and nodded. Both wolves ran into the woods leaving the trio baffled and confused. Caroline swore that the icy blue set of eyes looked familiar. She's only seen that shade of blue on one person. Her eyes widened in shock.

"O.M.G" was all she uttered.

**Well that's chapter two. I hope you all like it and I am sorry for taking so long in updating but my studies come first. Review, Favorite and Follow! All would be really appreciated.**

**Yours truly,**

**~Styx**


End file.
